Spartans Vs Elites Wiki
Welcome to Spartans Vs Elites Wiki! Welcome to Spartans Vs Elites wiki! Here at our service we give you lots of info about the comendy and hilarious comic and stroy telling videos: Spartans vs Elites. We will give you all the characters from the Spartan team and the Elite team and we will give you places of locations and bio of the whole serise. We will also give put special events and Xbox Live contests. we hope you enjoy your stay at Spartans Vs Elites wiki and please read about the life of being a Spartan or and Elite! News for Spartans Vs Elites Wiki! '' Date of Update'': June 25th 2011 7:31 AM: Welcome to the new and improved Spartans Vs Elites Wiki! We are currently working on all of the Characters Bio's and adding Maps discussions. We are also working on the forum and the other social activites you can discuss. Thats all for today Thank you! Spartansvselites 21:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Administrator About Spartans Vs Elites and Characters Spartans Vs Elites is a made-up story about 13 Spartans that defend the planet "Halo" from an allien force knowned as the covenant (Elite Team). Introducing the Spartan team on Spartans Vs Elites: Griff, Handsom and intelligent man. He knowes where to go and whats going to happen. He is the leader of the Spartan Team. He has a DMR and a Pistol. Donut, Retarted, Funny one on Spartans Vs Elites. He knows if Donuts are here. Also a good hunter, He has a gravity hammer and a shotgun. Flame, Slick, Cool guy on the Spartan Team. He takes orders seriously and acts like a gangster sometimes. He has an Energy sword and a sniper rifle and 2 pistols. Jacob, Also intelligent and smart one of the Spartan Team. Riskes his life for the spartan team and ranks up fast. He was an Assult Rifle and a DMR. Snake, Mean and Cool one on the Spartan team. He usally doesnt do lots of missions and likes to go solo. He is Rifles with Metal. He has a Sniper Rifle and a Assult Rifle. Metal, One of the most popurlar ones on the Spartan Team. He's Smart and knows his orders. He'll do anything to get back in the game. Likes to assasinate grunts alot. He has a Energy Sword and a Grenade Launger. Andy, Little guy, He tries to catch up with the guys on the Spartan team but doesnt success alot. He has 2 pistols and a plasma pistol. Simpsion, cool, and Intelligent one on the Spartan Team. He ranks up fast and he knows almost all his way through Forge World. He has a DMR and an Assult Rifle. Lt. H.A.W '''(Hudson Arnestos Westwood), is the slick and creepy one on the Spartan Team. He knowes what the ladies like. He has Target Locator (Infinite Amo) and a pistol. '''Text, The Smart and Serious one on the Spartan Team. He likes to get the job done and wants to finish the war. he has a Energy sword and can pick up any gun he wants. Doctor, Not so funny, cool one on the Spartan Team. He wishes to be a normal man instead of a robot. He likes to get the Mission done fast so he can grab an oil can. he can choose whatever weapon he likes. Jack, also Retarted and weird one, he tries to be silly and wears pink armour (he's a man) he holds with him all the time his Shotgun. And last but not least, Kate, the woman Spartan on the Spartan team. She's Slick and is intelligent. She wants to just be ignored from the guys. She holds a DMR and an Assult Rifle. Now Introducing the Elite Team from Spartans vs Elites: Arbiter, Smart and always possitive one on the Elite Team. He orders the team to kill and defened. He is the leader of the Elite Team. He has a Plasma Rifle and an Energy sword. Darren, Funny and odd one on the Elite team. For some reason he was choosen to be on the Elite Team (he's a Grunt) He has a Plasma Pistol and a Needler. Kaboose, Weird and funny one on the Elite Team. He knowes the way through all the missions and will do anything to kill his rifle Flame. He has a Spartan Laser and a Focus rifle. Zetec, Intelligent, and Smart one on the Elite Team. He is knowned to be Arbiter's assistant but likes to tell people he's the second leader of the Elite team. He has a Gravity Hammer and a Plasma Rifle. Sposh, Weird and crazy one. No one knows why but he loves the water. He caries 2 Plasma Pistols and a Neddler Rifle. Brick, cool and slick one on the Elite team. He use to be the leader of the Elite team until Arbiter came in. He has a Energy Sword and a Plasma Pistol. Bryan, Funny and serious one on the Elite Team. He gets the job done and is rifles with Snake. He has a Needler Rifle and a Focus Rifle. And Last but not Least Red, The awesome and very interesting one. He tells stories about his life as a small Elite. He has 2 Energy swords and 2 plasma Pistols. Those are all the characters on Spartans Vs Elites. If you want to read more about them look them up on the search bar in the Wiki. Reminder: you can also see this information at: http://spartansvselitesweb.wikia.com/wiki/Spartans_Vs_Elites_Characters Maps on Spartans Vs Elites (Halo: Reach Maps) Forge World '''is a multiplayer map from the upcoming game Halo: Reach, set in a Halo Array. It first appeared in a Red versus Blue PSA (public service announcement) that was made in celebration of Bungie Day 2010. It originally appeared as solely a remake of the iconic fan favorite Halo: Combat Evolved map Blood Gulch, but that was revealed in the Forge World ViDoc on July 22nd 2010 to merely be a portion of the largest map in the Halo series... Read More '''Spire is a multiplayer map in Halo: Reach. It was first talked about very briefly in the Bungie Weekly Update for July 16th, 2010, and the map's official name was revealed in the Forge World ViDoc, which launched on July 22nd, 2010... Read More Swordbase is an asymmetrical map being introduced in the Halo Reach public beta. The designers have stated that this map can be considered a cross between Prisoner and Boarding Action. The map is confirmed to feature both man cannons and the Energy Sword. This map will be used for the classic Slayer deathmatch mode as well as a new mode called Stockpile... Read More Powerhouse was formerly utilized to provide alternative power supply to the rural settlers nearby, but has now been repurposed to support the military war efforts. The map is primarily designed for 4v4 gametypes and appeared in the Grab Bag and Arena playlists during the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta... Read More Boneyard is a multiplayer map in Halo: Reach and was featured in the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta. The map is set in the Aszod shipbreaking yards featured in the campaign level The Pillar of Autumn. It is a vehicular-based map and is one of the largest multiplayer maps in any Halo game... Read More 'Reflection '''is a multiplayer map in ''Halo: Reach, set in the Sinoviet HM Tower in New Alexandria. It is a direct remake of the popular Halo 2 map Ivory Tower... Read More What is your favourite Team in Spartans Vs Elites? Spartan Team Elite Team Halo Video of the Week thumb|500px|leftNote that we will summit one of the best videos from machinima or redvsblue (Rooster Teeth). We will soon start your own video choice of the best Halo Video where you can tell us which one you want and maybe we will put it on, but it must be for Halo. Today's video is "Oh, Hayabusa" by Machinima. The video shows a spartan with Hayabusa busa armor and they sing all long a song about the armor. The Chrous of the song is: "Oh, Hayabusa! Its just what your not use ta! Goodbye you losa, I'm just to cool fo you! Oh, Hayabusa my rank is gonna Busta! Cause Hayabusa well make my dreams come true! We hope you enjoy the video! ﻿ Fan Art Gallery 165px-Halo_master_chief.jpg|Griff after a battle againsted the covenant. 185px-34721475-Full.jpg|Flame pushing Zetec into a explosion. Halo-1.jpg|A comic of Master Chief summited to us. 185px-Ws_Halo_Spartans_1280x800.jpg|Griff and Text running. 185px-Spartan.jpg|Griff fighting against Arbiter. 185px-Pic_halo_elite.jpg|A picture of the First sketch of Arbiter ﻿ Category:Browse Category:UNSC